


Polis General

by DoctorWoods



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: #fine stud, #fsl, Clarke is so thirsty, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Intern Clarke, Okay maybe some plot, PWP, but some plot snuck in?, can you blame her, doctor Lexa, it's just smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWoods/pseuds/DoctorWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke thought her internship at Polis General Hospital would be hard enough, but when she is assigned to work under famous heart surgeon Lexa Woods she finds it's almost impossible to focus on the medicine</p><p>Otherwise known as the Clexa/Grey's Anatomy AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Polis General

**Author's Note:**

> So I had originally planned this to be a one shot but some plot snuck in? I'm really loving the doctor Lexa/intern Clarke dynamic. Thoughts are always appreciated! 
> 
> If you have something you would like to see in the story, message me at my tumblr, city-of-clexa. I'm always open to new ideas! 
> 
> update: I changed from first to third person because I think it fits better with the story

As Clarke stepped into Polis hospital for the first time, she couldn't help the wave of nerves that washed over her. Her mother was one of the most respected surgeons in the world, and now she's beginning her first year as an intern. Every doctor knows about Abby Griffin and, as her daughter, Clarke's expected to be the best. 

Clarke barely had time to find her locker and change into her scrubs before her pager went off. She joined the other interns as they were assigned to their residents. One by one, the interns were assigned a resident and quickly put to work, until there were only a few left. 

"Okay. Griffin, Reyes, Collins, and both Blakes, you're with me." Said the resident who seemed to be in charge. "My name is Indra. As my interns, you do exactly what I tell you, exactly when I tell you. You have no power here, so step out of line and you will be kicked from the program." 

The girl standing next to Clarke nudged her. "I guess that's why they call her the Nazi. I'm Raven, by the way." 

"Reyes, have I said something to amuse you?" Indra asked. 

Raven's smirk vanished. "No m'am." 

"Good. Now, here are your assignments for today. Blakes, you'll be in the Pit doing sutures; Reyes and Collins, you'll be checking on my post-op patients; and Griffin-" 

Before she could give Clarke her assignment, a woman briskly entered the room. She was tall, with long brown hair tied back with intricate braids. She had an air of confidence about her, like she was the best and she knew it. 

Clarke recognized her at once- Alexandria Woods, youngest head of cardiovascular surgery in the nation.

"Indra, I need an intern to prep my patient for surgery." 

"Okay, Griffin you'll be with Dr. Woods today." Indra said. 

Dr. Woods looked up from her clipboard, emerald eyes meeting Clarke's blue ones. Griffin, as in Abby Griffin?" 

Clarke tore her eyes away from Dr. Woods' gaze and nodded. 

"Interesting. Come with me." She quickly started walking in the direction of the cardio wing, and Clarke scrambled to keep up. She handed Clarke a pile of paperwork. "These are Mr. Gustus' files. He's been waiting for a new heart for three years, and today he's finally getting one. I need you to prep him for surgery while I fly to Arkadia General to pick up the heart. Can you handle that, Griffin?" 

"Yes m'am." Clarke said, "and it's Clarke. You can call me Clarke." 

"Well then, Clarke" she said, pronouncing the "K" in a way that made Clarke shiver. "Mr. Gustus is a special patient of mine. I'm counting on you." 

Before Clarke could answer, Dr. Woods' pager went off and she quickly walked away. 

"Hello, Mr. Gustus. My name is Clarke Griffin and I'll be prepping you for your surgery today." 

Gustus smiled. Good morning. I can't believe today is finally the day. I had almost given up hope of ever getting a heart." 

"Life has a funny way of working out just when you're about to give up hope." Clarke said, checking his vitals. 

"That's true. Today I get a second chance at life. I'm going to do everything differently." 

Clarke finished prepping him for surgery and then, since she had not been assigned anything else, she kept him company until Dr. Woods arrived. 

"Okay, Mr. Gustus. Time for you to get your new heart." Dr. Woods said, walking into the room. "Good job prepping him, Griffin. You can scrub in to watch the procedure." 

Clarke couldn't believe her luck, scrubbing in on my her day. Especially with Dr. Woods. 

They brought him to the OR and he was put under anesthesia. "Okay, everyone. It's a beautiful day to save lives." Dr. Woods said, and then she began. 

Clarke tried to pay attention to the surgery, she really did. But instead she found herself watching Dr. Woods as she worked quickly and precisely, telling people what to do in a calm but commanding voice. Several times she caught Clarke staring at her, and her green eyes would darken. 

"Dr. Griffin, why don't you close him up?" Dr. Woods asked, her eyes boring into Clarke's. 

Clarke swallowed thickly. "Okay." As she closed him up, she was very aware of how close Dr. Woods was standing. As Clarke did the final stitch, she nodded in approval. 

"Very good, Dr. Griffin." 

"Thank you" she said shyly. 

As Mr. Gustus was taken to the recovery wing, Dr. Woods and Clarke were the last two to scrub out. It was late, all the other interns had likely gone home for the night. 

"May I have a word with you, Clarke?" Dr. Woods asked, tilting her head towards the on-call room. 

"Um yes of course." Clarke stammered. 

They entered the empty room and she closed the door behind them. 

"I saw the way you were looking at me, Clarke." 

Clarke's mouth went dry. " I was just watching you perform the surgery." she said, but the lie sounded weak, even to her. 

Dr. Woods smirked and stepped closer to her. "Was that all it was? Because it was really hard for me to concentrate when you were practically devouring me with your eyes." 

Clarke couldn't help herself. She moaned, and her eyes darkened. My eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes. "Dr. Woods, I-" 

"Call me Lexa." She said as she stepped foreword, crashing her lips to Clarke's. 


	2. Do you want this, Clarke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you

"I saw the way you were looking at me, Clarke."  
Clarke's mouth went dry. " I was just watching you perform the surgery." she said, but the lie sounded weak and she knew it. 

Dr. Woods smirked and stepped closer to her. Was that all it was? Because it was really hard for me to concentrate when you were practically devouring me with your eyes." 

Clarke couldn't help herself. She moaned, and Dr. Woods' eyes darkened. Clarke's eyes flickered to Dr. Woods' lips and then back to her eyes. "Dr. Woods, I-" 

"Call me Lexa." She said as she stepped foreword, crashing her lips to Clarke's. 

Clarke responded immediately, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling the taller girl closer. 

Lexa slammed Clarke against the door, pinning her arms over her head. "I could feel you watching me in the OR," she murmured, nipping softly at Clarke's ear. "I wanted to take you right then and there, even with all our colleagues watching." 

Clarke moaned, her hips jerking up to try and find some friction. "Lexa please" 

"Please what, babygirl? Are you wet for me? How long have you been thinking about me fucking you?" 

"S-since the first time I saw you, please Lexa" Clarke panted. 

Lexa silenced her with a kiss, her tongue tracing the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance which Clarke immediately granted. 

Their tongues briefly fought for dominance , but Clarke gave up without much of a fight. Dominant Lexa was definitely a turn on. 

"Take off your shirt, Clarke" Lexa said in between kisses. 

Clarke quickly complied, taking off her shirt and bra in one fluid motion and throwing them somewhere in the room. 

Lexa's eyes darkened as she stepped back in to kiss Clarke, kissing slowly down her neck to her breast. "Do you want this, Clarke?" She asked. 

"God yes" Clarke said, wrapping her fingers around Lexa's loose curls. 

Lexa kissed around one breast before taking the nipple in her mouth and sucking. Her fingers twisted and played with the other one. 

"Ugh yes Lexa just like that" Clarke panted, her fingers tightening in Lexa's hair. 

Lexa switched breasts, flicking her tongue around one nipple while her fingers played with the other. 

Once she had given each sufficient attention, she started kissing down Clarke's stomach, stopping just above the waistband of her scrubs. She looked up at Clarke, a silent question. Do you want this? 

"Yes Lexa please keep going. I need you to fuck me." 

Lexa pushed down her scrubs and panties in one motion, than stood back up to kiss Clarke. 

"How badly do you need me, babygirl?" She asked, slipping one knee in between Clarke's legs. 

"Fuck, Lexa. I need you so badly, please fuck me" 

"You need to be quiet, baby. Anyone could hear us. Can you do that for me?" 

Clarke nodded frantically.

"Good girl." With that, Lexa sunk to her knees and grabbed one of Clarke's legs, putting it over her shoulder. She kissed up one of Clarke's thighs, skipping over where she was needed the most to kiss the other. 

Clarke's hands tightened in Lexa's hair. "Please Lexa" 

Lexa smirked and then had her first taste of Clarke, taking one long lick from her entrance to her clit. 

Clarke moaned loudly and threw her head back against the door. 

"If you can't keep quiet I'll have to stop, babygirl" Lexa said. 

"Don't stop I'll be quiet" Clarke said, biting her lip. 

Lexa spread open her folds and began to lick, while one finger circled around Clarke's clit. 

She alternated tight and wide circles with her finger while she licked around Clarke's entrance. 

"P-Please Lexa I need you inside." Clarke begged. 

Lexa kept circling Clarke's clit with her finger while she sucked on another, slipping it into Clarke with no resistance. 

Clarke took one hand out of Lexa's hair and bit her arm to keep from moaning out loud at the intrusion. 

Lexa slipped another finger inside, pumping them fast inside Clarke while she moved to suck on her clit. 

Clarke was seeing stars, and it wouldn't be long until she'll come. 

Lexa felt Clarke's walls tightening around her fingers and she slipped a third one in, flicking the tip of her tongue around Clarke's clit as she sucked. 

With one last firm suck Clarke came, biting down hard on her arm to keep from screaming. 

Lexa kept her fingers inside while the aftershocks subsided, then slowly slipped them out. 

She stood up to kiss Clarke and Clarke moaned into the kiss, tasting herself. 

"How was that, babygirl?" 

"God Lexa you're amazing. Just give me a minute and I'll return the favor." Clarke panted. 

Lexa smiled but before she could answer, her pager rang. She checked it and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Duty calls. You'll just have to return the favor next time" she said with a wink. 

Then, with a quick kiss to Clarke's lips, she slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so apologies if it's terrible. Thoughts and comments are more than welcome! Come talk to me on my tumblr, city-of-clexa


End file.
